<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Was Just Worried by Hundredtimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790624">I Was Just Worried</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundredtimes/pseuds/Hundredtimes'>Hundredtimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways to say i love you [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundredtimes/pseuds/Hundredtimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi and Kuroo's first date does not go as planned.<br/>It's actually a bit of a disaster.<br/>She never should have come to Tokyo...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways to say i love you [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Was Just Worried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Their first date is a disaster. She got lost, he thought she was standing him up. It rained. Ruining her clothes, her hair, her makeup. She’d spent the entire train ride trying to memorize the way from the station to their meeting spot. Then she checked she was headed in the right direction every few steps. Eventually, her phone ran out of battery, and she found herself having forgotten her battery pack in lieu of a cuter, smaller, handbag than usual. In wet clothes, her hair tied in a messy, damp knot, she saw him laughing through a window, a few blocks away from her destination. She took a step back and shielded her eyes from the rain as she looked up at the neon sign, an arcade. She must have misunderstood his directions. It was only a couple blocks from where she’d thought they were meeting, she went inside. The cold air burst down on her and she gasped. She was immediately accosted by the loud dinging and bells and whistles and songs of all the games at once. Laughter from elementary kids, squeals from girls on dates, and the loud guffaw of Kuroo Tetsurou. She smiled slightly. Then saw what he was laughing at. A pretty girl with long brown hair. It was tied back into a thick tail, some strands delicately framing her face. She had a classic beauty like Yachi could never hope to achieve on a good day. She looked down at her own clothes, dripping on the linoleum. She looked around the room, blocks away from where they were supposed to meet. She realized it hadn’t been a mistake. Her face flushed, it prickled with warmth as she felt her eyes begin to sting. She took a step backwards, ready to run. Out the door, down the street, back to the train station, back home to her room. She’d run the entire way if she could. How could she be so stupid? He probably hadn’t even meant it to be a date. And here she stood, in the twenty third outfit she’d tried on the night he’d called. Her makeup, now caked and melted, originally applied carefully and specifically chosen after hours searching through ‘perfect date makeup’ playlists on Youtube. She was so very <em>stupid</em>. Hours of preparation and research would never let her hold a candle to the pretty girl he was talking to.</p><p class="p1">She took another step back, and promptly slipped in the large puddle she’d created by not moving as her clothes dripped. She screamed and heard nothing as the entire arcade went silent. Then came the rush of people around her, asking if she was okay, if she could sit up, if she needed an ambulance. She stared at the ceiling blankly, because of course this would happen to her.</p><p class="p1">“Yachan?” And <em>of course </em>he would see her. Sprawled on the floor, soaking wet, running mascara, frizzed hair, just an absolute wreck. He sounded shocked, as though he hadn’t expected her at all. Oh good, she really had <em>completely and totally</em> misunderstood him when she thought he’d asked her on a date. She’d thought he’d even asked her to Tokyo at all! She could die.She’d thought he was just nervous, and was presenting it as a hypothetical to overcome it. But this was Kuroo Tetsurou. Nervous about asking some girl out? Let alone a girl like <em>her? </em>How ridiculous. </p><p class="p1">‘<em>If you came here, I’d show you the best time. We’d meet at this ramen shop that close to the train station.’</em></p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘I love ramen.’</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Well perfect. You should come. I know you’d you’d have a great time. I’d make sure of it.’</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Oh? Why are youbeing so responsible?’</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘I’d have to take responsibility. This was all my idea after all- isn’t it the guy’s responsibility in these things?’</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Hmm. I guess so…. That does sound like the perfect date…’</em>
</p><p class="p1">‘<em>I mean if you want to call it that…’</em></p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Oh! I didn’t-‘</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘I wouldn’t mind, because that’s kind of what I was planning to call it.’</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Oh.’</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘And I don’t know about you, but I’m free next weekend.’</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Wow, so am I!’</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘You don’t say! Well maybe we’ll have to see how successful my planning skills are.’</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘I’ll make sure to not be biased.’</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Yes, please give me a fair assessment.’</em>
</p><p class="p1">She really was the biggest moron.</p><p class="p1">Maybe if she didn’t say anything he’d assume he had wrong person and leave her alone. She could get an ambulance and have them drop her off at the station. Perfect.</p><p class="p1">His face appeared suddenly, directly in her line of vision. Shit. “Yachan, what are you-?” He cut himself off as he took in her appearance. He suddenly got a lot closer, and she realized he was bending down. He put his hand on her shoulder, “are you okay, can you move your toes?” She sat up quickly and hit his arm away.</p><p class="p1">“I’m fine!” She said even as her vision started to black out and her head pounded from the quick orientation change. She put a hand to her forehead and her eyes widened at the strange sensation.</p><p class="p1">She felt an arm quickly wrap around her back, hands gripping her shoulders as she was tucked into warmth. It was then she realized she was freezing. “Woah, hold on. Not so fast.” His voice was gentle and she felt it brush across her ear. Her vision slowly started to expand and the banging subsided. “You fell hard, you could have a concussion.”</p><p class="p1">She twisted quickly to shake off his arm, but he held tight and let his hand shift to rest between her shoulder blades as she turned. “I’m sorry.” She tried to bow but couldn’t.</p><p class="p1">His smile was big and infectious, “You’re here.” His brows creased, “I thought-“ He gave a self-depreciating chuckle.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry- I’ll go. I just…” She trailed off and looked around at the crowd that was quickly losing interest now that she seemed to be find, “I was passing by! And I saw you, thought I’d say hi. So, hi! Okay.” She got to her feet quickly and he followed, “that’s done, I’ll let you get back to your friend. Bye then!” She tried to turn around quickly, but his hands stopped her.</p><p class="p1">She turned to look at him, her eyes still stinging, now from the headache that was beginning to overtake her in addition to her emotions running as wild as her imagination had when she’d thought a guy like him could be interested in a little country nobody. “Wh-What?” The normal sparkle was gone, he seemed hurt and more than a little confused, “but- I thought” She gave a violent shiver and her head pounded harder at the movement. She let out a gasp and clutched her temple. “Shit- here,” He walked her to where she’d seen him through the window. Hanging over one of the stools next to a VR game was a bright red vinyl jacket, his volleyball jacket. He draped it around her shoulders.</p><p class="p1">She tried to back away, to avoid it. She shoved her arms out, “No- I don’t think your girlfriend would like that very much.” She said, looking around for said girl.</p><p class="p1">“I-“ There was a sudden red across his cheeks, even onto his ears, “<em>girlfriend</em>, huh? I didn’t know- I mean, I don’t <em>mind</em>, I just didn’t realize you’d already assumed” a smile spread across his face, dopy and wide, “that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.’</p><p class="p1">She felt her heart drop to her toes. “It’s okay I under-“ She broke off. The girl he’d been laughing with, she squealed in delight and was now hugging another guy right over Kuroo’s shoulder. Yachi’s eyes widened. The girl leaned back and kissed him. He smirked that same way Kuroo did, all confident and cool. His hair swooped to one side like a model. Under normal circumstances even Yachi would have been stunned for a moment. Her gaze slid back to Kuroo who was clearly as confused now as she was. “You’re not…”</p><p class="p1">He let out a breathy chuckle, “I kinda thought you’d stood me up,” He admitted with downcast eyes. His thumb caressed her collar over the jacket, “what happened, why didn’t you call?”</p><p class="p1">She shook her head then dug through her bag for her phone before holding it up to him as an offering ,”it died, I wanted to make sure I was going the right way.”</p><p class="p1">He took it slowly, their fingers brushing. She held her breath. He weighed it for a minute before turning around to face the wall. “Good thing we have the same phone. And when it turns back on…. There may be a few messages from me…” He says without looking at her. She giggled and his attention jerked up, “I was just worried okay?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry I worried you.” She said quietly, though he somehow he heard her over the loud noise of the packed arcade.</p><p class="p1">“I’m just glad your here now.” He says softly, brushing back a damp strand of hair.</p><p class="p1">They both jumped when a third voice broke in, “so are you done moping to my girlfriend?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at the other boy.</p><p class="p1">“We both know she was having more fun with me anyway.” He teased, “Right, Mika-chan?” He asked the other girl, teasingly.</p><p class="p1">The girl scowled, “don’t get him started, Testurou-kun.” She gave a weary sigh before brightening as she turned to Yachi, “I’m glad you didn’t actually abandon him. He was a damn wreck.”</p><p class="p1">The other couple chuckled together as Kuroo scowled at them, and Yachi was left very confused by the trios relationship.</p><p class="p1">“If you two could <em>not</em> embarrass me on our first date, thanks.” He rolled his eyes and turned back to Yachi as her phone sang out its booting up jingle.</p><p class="p1">Immediately, it began chiming that she had notifications, and she was mortified at the realization that a heartbeat vibration on a metal stool was <em>very loud</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Is… is my text tone a heart beat?” He asked her, his earlier indignation evaporated.</p><p class="p1">She dove for the phone, ignoring him completely.</p><p class="p1">Then she started reading the texts.</p><p class="p1">As she made her way through them, her heart clenched.</p><p class="p1">God the two of them were a real mess.</p><p class="p1">She slowly raised her head to his bashful gaze. His hand brushing the back of this neck while the other rested on his hip in what she had long since recognized was his nervous attempt to look cool. <em>This idiot.</em> She thought as her heart skipped a beat. This idiot was just as smitten as she was. It was more than a little comforting to know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>